Seiryo Osen
Seiryo Osen is a citizen of the Land of Rain and a member of the Osen Family. He currently serves the land of Rain as a chunin ranked shinobi, though many of his superiors have noted that his lack of promotion to jōnin is not because of his lack of skill, rather they fail to see the nessecery qualities of a leader in him. Much of this should be noted as being down to his clan's well-documented history of sadomasochistic tendencies, which practically disables him from not entering in combat, causing some to label him as reckless. Behind the layer of insanity that appears to so many however, there lies a mind of calculating precision, capable of experiencing more emotion than many would believe. Now, armed with his natural drive towards suffering, his heritage, and his desire to make his once shattered land and village whole, he stands ready to bloom the flowers of hell upon those who oppose his village. Background There is not much to be said of Seiryo's past. Indeed, not that much is even known. It is presumed that he spent the large majority of his sheltered childhood within the confines of his clan's manor, typically learning and applying the tools of their trade, death. It is known that by the age of 5 he had sufficient skills to dispose of (it was not made clear whether this referred to killing or incapacitating) at least two fully grown men. It was also at about this time that he begun learning the fundamentals of his clan's taijutsu, which involved the manipulation their blood into various shapes. Personality The way most perceive Seiryo is no different from how many perceive all members of the Osen Family, unhinged, sadistic. But behind this façade is a perfectly normal, functioning human mind. Those who dare to attempt to delve into the mind behind the shell find a balanced, logical and almost completely sane individual. However, not all about Seiryo's mind is completely normal. Those who have attempted to navigate his mind have found themselves lost, tangled in a forest of razor sharp thorns and vines, unable to move lest they skewer their minds on the sharp and wicked thoughts that lie inside the young man's head. One of the most characteristic aspects of Seiryo's mind is his inherited sadomasochism which leads members of his clan to revel in pain, whether that is causing it or having it delivered on them. No amount of physical torture or suffering can cause Seiryo the discomfort one would expect. The only sign of the most wicked of physical torture leaves on him is a grim sardonic smile. The same is true upon delivering pain upon his opponents, taking considerable relish in causing them as much pain as possible, even sometimes killing them in the process. He often tends to immobilise opponents cruelly before finally killing them. Outside of battle this trait is barely noticeable and may as well cease to exist until he once again joins the fray. Appearance Abilities Raised as nothing but an assassin for a large period of his life, by perhaps some of the most experienced and lethal assassins in the shinobi world, Seiryo is an exceedingly dangerous individual, specifically trained in how to kill an opponent as quickly as possible, with anything he has on hand. True to his family's philosophy, "there is no such thing as a cheap shot" is the rule that Seiryo abides by, and he is not above shady tactics if it gets the job done. Strictly speaking, he is only well versed in one single technique, chakra flow, but he is capable of using this single technique to achieve effects greater than that of shinobi with dozens of jutsu in their arsenal. Chakra Flow Although the ability of the Osen Family may seem complicated at first, leading many to assume it is a kekkai genkai of somekind, it is in actual fact nothing more than a refined use of the chakra flow technique. By taking advantage of the fact that the chakra network and the circulatory systems of the body are very closely intertwined, the user can allow their chakra to "seep" into their own bloodstream, and then flow it around their body, and to a limited extent outside of it, as if it were chakra. Judging from the sheer amount of shapes that Seiryo has employed, it is safe to say that he is a master in the shape transformation aspect of chakra control, as well as possessing extremely refined control of chakra around the entire body, often using this control to increase the blood flow to a body part to increase its performance, a technique noted to be the most basic of the assassination techniques taught to the Osen Clan. With this he is capable of increasing his strength, speed and sensory prowess to inhuman levels. By increasing the flow of blood to his eyes he is capable of exhibiting effects similar to that of dōjutsu, by reading the high-speed movements of targets, as well as exhibiting increased perception. Although amplified blood flow would usually cause damage to the body, the control of the Osen family members is such that this ceases to be an issue, as they can essentially "smooth out" the blood flow, reducing the damage to the users blood vessels. A further, more advanced ability available to Osen assassins is to reform and harden their blood into any shape they see fit, usually kunai or shuriken to throw as ranged weapons. Trivia